Revealing
by Eydisie
Summary: After the Wyles' mission, Dr. Neil Watts' personality somehow temporarily changed. This was strange to Eva Rosalene, but as she confronts him, she learns what he's hiding. (My first published fanfic yay)


**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Eva Rosalene and Neil Watts.**

**Though I do own this story :)**

* * *

The car was nothing but silent; the two doctors did not open their mouths. Rain prodded against the company car. The Caucasian male had been unbelievably quiet and focused on driving, and this was strange to Eva Rosalene.

The outcome of the recent mission that they came back from must have dealt a deep impact, because Dr. Neil Watts did not make any arrogant comments such as, "We succeeded because we were awesome" back there. Instead, Neil stood in front of John and River Wyles' grave, his hands in his coat pockets as he gazed in anguish at the tombstones. In his left pocket was a bottle of prescription pills he gripped tightly, so tight that the bottle had the possibility of breaking in half. Just as Neil was about to take out the bottle, the two punks that belonged to Lily had appeared.

"There he is!" Sarah said, pointing at him.

Eva followed after, looking at the kids. "Thanks. Off you go now."

She watched them run playfully back to the mansion before turning her attention to Neil. She crossed her arms when Neil's head didn't turn her way. The crashing of the waves against the cliff filled the air, and Eva sighed softly after.

"I still can't believe Johnny just willed the house to Lily like that." She spoke.

Neil scoffed. "Who's he gonna give it to? Us?"

There was a short pause before Neil said something again. "Terrible place for burials though…" He turned his head to Eva. "If there's a landslide, they'd be swimming with the fishes."

"… Still a little too soon."

"Nah, it's never _too_ soon."

Neil returned his gaze to the tombstones. As Eva was about to comment something about his behavior, her phone rang. Neil glanced at her with a teasing smirk although it wasn't very strong. "Nice new ringtone."

Eva shot him a glare before picking up the call. As soon as it ended, Neil asked, "New assignment?"

"New assignment."

"Let's roll."

And that's where they're going to now. Eva and Neil had managed to fix the wreck with the help of Lily and Johnny's best friend and his wife.

Sharp pains caused Neil to inhale sharply. He grasped onto the steering wheel as he suppressed the urge to show any pain. "Hey, do we have any water bottles in the back?"

Eva turned to check, grabbed one and handed the water to him. When they halted to a red stoplight, Neil took out his prescription bottle and found himself about to consume the last three pills. An annoyed "tsk" came from him as Eva stared at the pills resting on his palm. Without further ado, he swallowed the pills and set the water bottle in the cup holder of the car. Those three pills weren't enough to soothe Neil's pain completely. The car accelerated to a faster pace; Neil needed – no, _craved_ for those pills. In fact, they were hiding in the trunk of the car, but of course, Neil wouldn't waste his efforts of hiding the existence of those pain killers from her. Eva, staring out the window, opened her mouth.

"Hey, what are those pills for?"

Neil wasn't prepared for that question. He let out a shaky breath as he lied, "Just prevention for any asthma attacks."

Eva's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows slanted downward. She turned to him. "I don't recall you having asthma throughout the time I spent with you… Besides, why would you take three at the same time?"

"B-because I may also be infected with Tuberculosis, because, y-you know, it runs in the family." Neil managed to sputter out.

"**Stop lying**."

The doctors remained silent once again, but adding heavy tension to the atmosphere. Although, the silence did not last very long.

"Neil, pull over." Eva demanded. Her voice was stern.

"Why?"

"Pull. Over."

Neil followed her command and pulled over at a near RV parking resort. He looked over to Eva, who was glaring back at him.

"If it's about the pills-"

"It's exactly about the pills."

Neil huffed. "Look, Eva, can you stop being fucking nosy right now?"

"Can you stop being such a rude ass and let me talk?"

He gritted his teeth. "Fine. Fine."

"Neil, you are an important partner and childhood friend. I don't need to know why you're taking those pills right now, but I need you to stop taking them. This will cause an addic-"

"Stop taking them?! Do you know how hard that is? Eva, I take those pain killers because I can't stand the sadness! I can't stand holding back the yearning to mourn for those people, the way their life was altered, and how IT'S NOT EVEN REAL!"

As Neil exploded, Eva's blue eyes widened at the sight of him sobbing.

"It hurts like hell, Eva! I feel like we carry THEIR sadness, THEIR burden, THEIR everything! And yet, you who only cares about getting work done, how do you think I have to act with a person like you?! How HARD IT IS to bury the despair!"

A hard smack can be heard and the fresh mark on Neil's face began to swell and turn red. His eyes widened, his face had been slapped to the right. It was Eva's turn to cry.

"You! Y-you're not the only one who feels that way!" Eva screamed out. She covered her face with her hands. Her voice was muffled by her hands as she spoke. "And what if, what if because of this dumb addiction, you will be at death's door, and I have to alter your memories to give you your wish…? I don't want to do the honors of that!"

Neil froze in his spot, now feeling apologetic as Eva broke down in front of him. He did not know any sort of comforting skills. He wanted to reassure her and wanted to apologize verbally, but a warm hug was the thought that flew into his mind. Though he may receive another slap, Neil reached out his arms and embraced Eva. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, Neil and Eva had never had skin contact this close throughout their friendship. But soon enough, Neil soothed in and brought Eva's curvaceous figure closer to him, one hand entangled in her long chestnut hair and the other firmly placed on her back.

It was about half an hour when Eva moved her arms. Neil braced himself for the upcoming wound, but a slap was not what he got. In fact, Eva returned his embrace. He found himself wide-eyed and blood rising to his cheeks. He never expected Eva to do something like this, never.

"You thought I was going to slap you, weren't you."

Neil's face had turned into a tomato. "How did you know?"

"I hang out with you too much."

The two laughed spontaneously. They stayed in this position for quite some time, before Neil ruined the mood.

"You know, this is actually quite a big turn on." He said, coming extremely close to her neck. Eva could feel his nose on the crook of her neck and shoved him off.

"Great, you damn bastard, you're such a mood killer." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Neil smiled. "But doesn't mean I'm lying."

"What."

Eva's cheerfulness immediately dropped.

"Neil, I'm not dealing with your perverted shit."

"Well, how about since we have a moment, why don't I tell you my confession?"

Neil grabbed Eva's hand and pulled it to his lips. He planted a soft kiss on her knuckles, and a slap was his response.

"Hey!" He frowned, but that soon turned into a smirk. Eva was blushing_. Hard_. "Hmmmm. I didn't know you would react to me this way."

"Sh-shut up. Start driving. We gotta get going." Eva looked out of the window, and Neil could see her ears red. Being teasingly rebellious, he nibbled on Eva's ear. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he stopped her hands just in time.

His tongue licked the outside of her earlobe, and smoothly transitioned as he straddled himself on her lap. Neil reclined the chair, positioning on top of her.

"G-get off me!"

"No." He said, leaning closer to her face. "Say… Eva. Do you want to know what my wish is?"

"What." She growled, attempting to push away the hands that were stripping her lab coat off. But of course, she failed. Her wrists were pinned to beside her head. Eva squirmed under Neil.

"I want to be laid by you."

"I-I…!" Eyes widened, cheeks red, Eva looked away with teeth clenched against each other.

"You what? You want me?" Neil gave her a teasing kiss on her neck.

"H-hell no!" She choked down a moan. She wriggled with efforts, but it was futile. Neil was already gripping down her wrists without any sign of hardship. He smiled to see her sigh.

"Neil you better fucking let go of me or I will kill you."

"But you just told me you don't want to do the honors of altering my memories. So… How 'bout you grant my wish now?" He gave off a lustful, sexy smirk, one that Eva never knew he was capable of doing so. And something was prodding in between her thighs.

"D-DAMN IT NEIL!" She just raged. Neil took this as her sign of defeat (considering she was a tsundure~).

His hands slipped up her thigh slowly, feeling Eva's body tense up as he went nearer and nearer to where she needed attention the most. Her breath became shaky – it was even to the point where she no longer could control her urges to pant. But it all ended too soon.

Eva groaned once the warmth of Neil's touch had disappeared. She shot a glare at him, while he was busy taking off his own lab coat.

"Neil."

"Hmm?" He smiled innocently, as if he didn't know what she was so disappointed about. Eva raised a brow before grabbing the nape of his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. His eyes widened as the sudden action.

Neil groaned a low husky growl as Eva's thigh rubbed against his pants. Pulling away, he no longer held back. He was desperate to drown in her warm passion, make her scream, go into the depths of her body, give her all the pleasure and everything else that he held back ever since he realized his feelings, and meld their bodies as one. Neil yanked down her pants along with her underwear with it, ripped off her top and unclasped the annoying bra and all these were thrown to the back. Neil bit his lip, soaking in the beauty of her body.

The way Eva felt as she was being stared by her partner was none other than embarrassing. She closed her legs and covered her breasts with her arms. "T-take off your clothes too. I don't want to be the only one naked when we're doing it y-you know."

Neil, without a word, immediately obliged to her request. Once he was done it was Eva's turn to admire his body. His arms were fit, and muscular, but not muscular where he looked like a bulky, ugly, Hulk on steroids. His torso was composed of chocolate abs, which made Eva yearn to feel with her hands and body.

Eva's eyes locked with Neil's, he smiled sweetly. She reached out to take off his glasses; boy did he look handsome. Who would have thought that Neil was this type of man?

"Eva, I'm gonna start now. I'm not going to let you turn back…" He seductively whispered in her ear. He went down to plant soft, butterfly kisses on her neck as his hands did their own thing. Eva let out a pleased sigh, when his head landed on her breasts. He took one nub into his mouth, tongue swirling around her plump nipple as he fondled her other breast. This time, Eva let out her moan, and gained a soft groan from Neil in response.

Once he was done with her upper body, slowly, he moved down to his target. He pecked her breasts, down to her stomach, and then her wet nectar. Eva gasped when her legs were parted and felt a warm, pleasing tongue enter inside her.

Neil was skilled with his tongue; and he knew it from the way Eva was crying out his name in plea to be gentle. He roughly licked her walls, burying his face deeper into her warmth and his tongue reaching deeper places.

"N-Neil! O-oh god…!" Eva's fingers entangled themselves into Neil's amber hair. Soon, she was about to reach her peak, but Neil stopped at that moment where she was about to release.

Panting, she was about to scold the wits out of him, but in a smooth, painful stroke, Neil rammed himself into Eva. She screamed – toes curling, hands throwing back to clutch onto the car seat, eye wide – as Neil embraced her body tightly, giving her cheeks apologetic kisses as he moved slowly.

"… It hurts Neil, it hurts…!" Eva's face became wet, tears immediately flooding down. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively.

"I know Eva, I know… This is the only time it will hurt, trust me." He breathed out. Neil was on the brink of losing his senses because she felt none other than amazing. He just wanted to fuck her senseless, make her vision blur but only fill her mind with just him. His face, his name, just seriously him only. Neil paused his movements, to look at Eva with a twinge of guilt in his eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed, but when he started to pound, she knew why gave off that expression.

"G-god Neil!" Eva screamed out. She held onto Neil helplessly. He began to lose consciousness of what he was doing, for he was too caught up in the warmth and pleasure of being inside Eva. His moans came out without control, his breathing turning into short pleasured gasps. Eva on the other hand, didn't know if she was feeling pain or pleasure. The way Neil pounded into her made her only do two things – close her eyes and yelp out his name.

Neil increased the pace of his thrusts, gaining louder screams from Eva but another level of pressure. "Eva... Oh Eva…" He breathed out on the crook of her neck.

Deeper he went; faster he went; Eva's pleas of him deep inside her were getting through Neil without problem. She then began to feel something coil up in her stomach and her eyes snapped wide open, causing a little stream to flow out of her eyes.

"N-Neil! I-I'm- I can't- Ah!" She only managed to sputter out words.

"I know Eva… Me too…"

The two were finally reaching their peak, which made them feel like this moment was all just fantasy. Neil groaned out Eva's name as he released everything inside Eva. His feelings that he had been kept from Eva so long finally fulfilled him. Two juices mixed together as Neil collapsed on top of Eva, bodies melded together.

The car was mixed with the scent of sex and sweat. The atmosphere around the newly formed couple was calm, but full of loving feelings that the two greatly found for each other. Neil glanced at Eva, grinning as silly smile. He kissed her cheek. "Mission accomplished."

Eva chuckled. "Yeah sure, whatever. You got me."

They stayed warm embracing each other's body, without any worries of some sort. That is, until, Eva's phone rang. Neil, slick like a ninja, answered the phone saying,

"We just had sex! Don't bother us!"

and immediately hung up. The look on Eva's face was more frightening than the games Fatal Frame and Juon combined.

"NEIL!"

The next day Neil had a bruise on his face with a swollen black eye. He didn't even wear his glasses because they were crushed by the almighty Eva.

…. It was worth it though.


End file.
